


Morning Kisses: Don Strachey Mysteries

by celli



Series: Morning Kisses [1]
Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-16
Updated: 2008-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don's napping. Timmy's stuffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Kisses: Don Strachey Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Caro for the beta.

The sun was coming in through the windows at exactly the right angle for napping. The kind of napping that was even sweeter if you hadn't gotten out of bed yet from last night. Don rolled across the bed, humming happily into his pillow, as he soaked in the sunshine.

Somewhere, in the back of his brain, he registered footsteps and movement as Timmy came up the stairs and into the bedroom.

The far side of the bed dipped down, and Don let the momentum carry him over onto his back. "Hey," he said sleepily.

"Hey yourself." Tim was unfastening the buttons on his vest with casual efficiency. "Sorry I'm late getting back. There was a reception for the new deacon after Mass."

"Were you late? I didn't notice."

Timmy laughed. "I can see that."

Don waited for Timmy to pull off his vest, and then snagged one of his wrists to work on his cufflinks. "You know, some people actually go to church in casual clothing."

"Yes, well, _some people_ prefer tradition. And a sense of respect. And--"

"Honey, I respect you. I swear."

Timmy pulled his arm away. "I can't help it if I'm--" He scowled. "If I'm _stuffy."_

Don choked trying not to laugh. Timmy glared harder.

"Oh, baby. You're not stuffy. You're just..."

"Uptight? Prissy?"

"Old-fashioned." Don tugged Tim down into kissing range. "Honorable. Wonderful."

Tim sank down on top of Don, kissing him thoroughly, and Don relaxed back onto the bed, gratified that in one place, at least, Timmy was neither stuffy, uptight, nor old-fashioned.

"My pants!" Timmy jumped off the bed.

"What?"

"They'll crease!"

Right. Well, maybe just a little uptight. But still adorable. Don smiled and waited.


End file.
